The present invention generally relates to a spacer placing method.
Recently, inkjet type printers have been used to place spacers for liquid display devices.
Such a printer has a discharge head in which a number of nozzle holes are provided in a row; and when the discharge head and an object for discharging are moved relative to each other, a discharged liquid can be applied onto the positions of a surface of the object for discharging where they are arrayed in a matrix manner.
Spacers discharged through each nozzle hole are arrayed, on a surface of the object for discharging, in a row for each nozzle hole.
Variations in the mechanical precision of the nozzle holes and performances of piezoelectric elements inside the discharge head cause streaks to appear on the substrate on which the spacers are arranged. These problems are disclosed in JPA 2004-109856 and JPA H11-24083.